Sayonara, Ai Shiteru
by Shinigami Sakura
Summary: Duo's dieing from a rare disease, when Heero's get him back to life how long will he live? Shounen Ai ( 1+2 ) Songfic, Death... & PLEASE PLEASE R&R!


**Sayonara, Ai Shiteru**

Disclaimers: I dun own the bishounen or Maaya Sakamoto's song.. ;_;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_//If I let go of your hand clasped in mine,  
with that, it would all probably come to an end right now.//_
Duo walked on the street in the rain. "Duo, you're an idiot.." he said to himself tears filling his eyes 
"Why'd you run away?" He wipped the tears away. Duo passed by a lake and sat down on one of the 
benchs near the waters edge. He pushed his hat over his eyes, now making them hidden. 
A tear fell down his cheek. 
_//What I wanted to know, and even what hurts me-  
even those were left undone.//_
Heero walked by the lake and noticed a familier figure on a bench. "Duo?" he ran up to him and saw a tear streak. 
"Duo!" He took off Duo's hat and saw that his face was pale. Heero put his hand on Duo's chest feeling for a heartbeat. 
"Duo, you can't be dead!" 
_//Even though I should want to wish  
for you to find happiness,  
I can't, I'm too immature.  
I wipe the tears, but they still keep flowing.//_
Heero undid Duo's shirt and put his hands over his heart and started pushing his chest to the rhythm of his heart. 
"Duo, you can't die like this.." His eyes filled with tears "I never got to tell you.." Heero kept pushing hard as he could 
"I never got to tell you I love you!" 
__
_//Good Bye  
I love you  
more than anyone else.  
Even more deeply than the sky.//_
The clouds darkened and rain fell. Heero wasn't gonna give up he would keep trying to keep Duo alive. 
"Duo" He shook his head and his tears splashed on Duo face. He could hear coughing. "Heero?" 
Duo's weak voice called out. Heero smiled to himself glad Duo came back. 
_//Don't cry.  
We'll meet again, right?  
But not being able to see you  
is something that only I know about.//_
"Heero, why'd you save me?" He asked. Heero blushed at Duo's words "Bokuboku..uh..Ai shiteru Duo-kun" 
he turned away before Duo could see his face. Duo fought the blush rising up his cheek "Heero, I got a few things to say to you" 
Heero turned around to face him "Yeah and what is it do you hate me now?" Duo shook his head 
"No it's that..well Heero I'm dieing.." 
_//This fate that we've chosen...  
someday you too will understand it's true meaning.//_
Heero's eyes widned "You're not serious?" Duo started crying and nodded 
"Yes, I'm dieing" Heero wrapped his arms around the boy and whispered 
"Duo, no matter what I will always love you." He could feel Duo's heart beat againtest him. 
"Ai shiteru Hee-chan.." 
_//The treasure of memories that we've made  
will always live on deep inside my heart.//_
Together they both sat in the rain, their clothes as wet as the lake. "Duo?" Heero rested his chin on Duo's forehead 
"Does anyone know about your dieing?" "No, just the docters.." Duo cried some more 
"But, I've caught a rare disease..and..and..they don't have a cure for it yet." 
_//I thought it was a beautiful thing,  
the word called hope.  
In an almost painful embrace,  
I'm looking up at you.//_
Out of all the time they had spent at the lake. Heero decided to drive Duo to his house 
"Do you think you can survive the way home?" Duo sat in the front seat right in front of the heater 
"Heero?" 
"Hn." 
"If I die will you still love me?" 
Heero sighed "Duo, I will always love you and nothing will EVER interfere with it." 
_//Thank You.  
I love you  
more than anyone else.  
Even more strongly than dreams.//_
Both of them had changed their clothes and were in bed. Thunder and Lighting cracked outside and little wimpers came from Duo. 
"Duo, are afraid of ligthning?" Heero asked reading a book. "Yes," another wimper came from him. 
Heero took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand. He pulled Duo into an embrace, he could feel Duo's heartbeat. 
He pulled the blankets around him and Duo. "Hee----" Heero pressed his fingers againtest Duo's lips "Shh.." 
Duo gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, the whispered in Heero's ear "Sayonara, Ai Shiteru.." Then Duo kissed him again even more passionate then before. 
Heero was focusing to the kiss and only the kiss he didn't reliaze Duo's heartbeat was getting slower and slower 
_//Hold me.  
Don't let go.  
But don't utter  
even a single thing...//_
Heero woke up the next morning and smiled at Duo's sleeping and smiling face. 
Then he relized Duo's face was oddly pale. 
He put his hand on Duo's chest to feel for any sign of his heartbeating, but nope nothing. 
He tried to fight back the tears in his eyes "No," 
_//Don't cry.  
I love you.  
Even though we're separated far apart,  
I can still live with you.//_
Everyday after Duo's death Heero would always go to the same lake. 
Heero layed back on the tree branch and looked at the sunset. 
After a while he swore he saw Duo floating over the lake with wings. 
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
Well, how was it? 
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.. 
REVIEW!!! 
Sorri, I got carried away...but please review *puppy dogs eyes* 
  
Ato de, 
Shinigami Sakura 


End file.
